


June 2, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl blinked twice in confusion when Amos glowered.





	June 2, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl blinked twice in confusion when Amos glowered and she remembered returning from battling four Smallville villains after midnight seconds ago.

THE END


End file.
